1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accident prevention or safety module for a machine table at an assembly station of a production plant having several such stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,297 discloses a production plant comprising an assembly line of several separate stations equipped with machine tables accommodating guiding devices or devices for positioning, arresting and conveying workpiece carriers for machining or assembling of workpieces situated thereon.